Emphasis will be placed on the clinical relevance and significance of various requirements and test methods in ANSI, ADA, FDA and ISO specifications. Comprehensive evaluations of methods for determining corrosion characteristics and physical properties of different alloys and products in dentistry will continue. These will include: conventional and high copper dental amalgams, low-gold, silver-palladium, non-precious and ceramic dental alloys. Characterization of the thermal expansion behavior of non-precious and procelain fused to metal alloys and porcelains will be done in addition to continued work with dental investments. Modification and improvement of thermal expansion measurement methods for dental investments will be investigated. Evaluation of proposed test methods for burs and diamond rotary cutting instruments will continue. Evaluation will be made of test methods for endodontic rasps, hedstrom files, and barbed broaches. Work on color stability test methodology and opacity standards development will continue.